rapfandomcom-20200223-history
V Slash Records
V Slash Records is a independent record label founded in 2011 by Maxx Ca$h and Andrew D. Early Days (2011-2013) When Maxx Ca$h and Andrew D were in 6th grade at lunch one day they decided they should make a record label since they rapped all the time but never recorded it. They started V Slash as a rap group like the Odd Future Wolf Gang, but over time V Slash evolved into a record label instead of a rap group. V Slash Records (2013-2014) In late summer of 2013 Maxx Ca$h was freestyling in his basement with 3 friends. One of the friends who would later be signed to V Slash Records as CP used to always freestyle with Maxx Ca$h . Maxx decided he wanted to teach the other friend to rap since they were all big rap fans, so Maxx taught him how to rap and they recorded V Slash Records's first song, and worst song: Retreat. Then Maxx Ca$h signed Jamez to V Slash Records making him the first artist to sign to V Slash Records since the foundation in 2011. Then about an hour after Jamez was signed CP was also added to the roster. Then on October 7, 2013 V Slash Records changed forever. Obie 3 was signed to the roster. Obie was already famous in school for his hip-pop type of flow and for talent show performances. Once Obie joined V Slash Records he really set the bar for the rest of the roster. Then Maxx Ca$h stepped up and put out the first mixtape, then about a month later V Slash Records released their first compilation mixtape which had songs featuring CP, Jamez, Maxx Ca$h & Obie 3! Not A Rookie EP & From Nothing (2014) After Maxx Ca$h released "The Maxx Ca$h EP" on datpiff, V Slash Records knew they had to follow it up fast with something new since it only had 7 tracks (the deluxe version had 9), so then V Slash Records made their first compilation mixtape featuring 9 new tracks from CP, Jamez, Maxx Ca$h & Obie 3. About 2 months after the release of Wave 1, Maxx Ca$h was in the studio recording a collab for V Slash Records's next compilation mixtape when he discovered the talent of B da Bull. So then about 2 days after the collab Maxx Ca$h signed B da Bull to the official V Slash Records roster. On March 28, 2014 CP released his first solo mixtape the "Not A Rookie EP". It featured six tracks, and one of them was featuring Maxx Ca$h . On April 20, 2014 Maxx Ca$h released "From Nothing" after long adue. From Nothing is considered to be his best mixtape. From Nothing was also considered the best mixtape from V Slash Records. Revival Of Rap (2014) From the time V Slash: Wave 1 released, all the members of V Slash Records began recording for Revival Of Rap originally as a side project. Eventually Maxx Ca$h decided to make Revival Of Rap a compilation mixtape. Roster B da Bull CP Jamez Maxx Ca$h Obie 3 Discography April 20, 2014 - From Nothing Ca$h March 28, 2014 - Not A Rookie EP CP January 11, 2014 - V Slash: Wave 1 Slash Records Compilation December 4, 2013 - The Maxx Ca$h EP Ca$h External Links http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnbfOSbKeUGPzWIH-4H2kaA/videos https://www.facebook.com/vslashrecords http://www.datpiff.com/Maxx-Cah-From-Nothing-mixtape.603890.html http://www.datpiff.com/Maxx-Cah-The-Maxx-Cah-EP-mixtape.557421.html http://www.datpiff.com/CP-V-Slash-Wave-1-mixtape.570900.html http://www.datpiff.com/profile/VSlashRecords https://www.facebook.com/pages/Maxx-Cah/567684453311045 https://www.facebook.com/OBieStretch http://vslash.webs.com/ https://twitter.com/VSlashRecords Category:V slash records Category:2013 Category:American record labels Category:Hip hop record labels Category:Wave 1 Category:V slash Category:Maxx ca$h